sentimientos
by anna la sacerdotiza
Summary: bueno lo uniko k puedo decir es un one-shot con MUCHA AZUCARmuy cursiDULCE o como kieran deirlo 100yohxannac


-bien espero poder subir esto junto a mis otros fics luego es que e estado bastante ocupada ultimamente...pensaran que estoy loca con 5 fics activos y se me ocurre escribir otro por eso decidi hacer esto un one-shot esta bastante de moda lo de ldeclaraciones de amor entre yohxanna y me puse a pensar y se me vinieron cosas muy cursis o como se dice con mucha azucar a la mente y me las tengo que sacar o no podre escribir en paz bn alli vor...escribir esto escuchando el cd de evanecsence no es muy buena idea pero ...k mas da espero k salga bn  
  
************************************************************************  
  
ya era muy noche en la pension asakura y anna estaba intentando conciliar el sueño sin mayores resultados..  
  
"yoh debe estar durmiendo"-suspiro-"yo tambien deberia dormirme"-pero a la joven de cabellos dorados le era imposible conciliar el sueño con todo lo que pasaba por su mente.  
  
"todo el mundo dice que soy fria"-suspiro-"el tambien lo pensara?"-se da vuelta-"no lo creo apezar de que no se lo e dicho se lo e demostrado en muchas ocaciones incluso e llorado pensando que moriria" " el debe saber lo que siento" ...pero..."el nunca me a demostrado nada" "solo a dicho algunas palabras y por temor nada mas" "sera que el no me quiere?" -una lagrima solitaria comenzo a correr por su mejilla...  
  
-con esos tristes pensamientos prosiguio los siguientes minutos-horas. "es el colmo an pasado dos horas y no puedo dormir...voy por leche"-anna cogio solo su liston rojo en las manos y se dirigio a la cocina..  
  
- paso junto a la habitacion de su querido yoh...-desde el interior se escuchaban ronquidos...  
  
"que envidia el si puede dormir"-anna corrio levemente la puerta de la habitacion para mirar a su yoh que a estas alturas estaba totalmente destapado y con la ventana abierta.  
  
"duerme como un niño, es el colmo nisiquiera cierra la ventana" anna entro sin hacer mucho ruido y cerro la ventana, luego se dirigio hacia su prometido y lo tapo...tenia un rostro angelical mientras dormia con una pequeña sonrisa y una expresion de gran tranquilidad.dejo su liston rojo de lado y se acerco n poco mas a el  
  
-anna se quedo mirandolo poor algunos segundos.... si sigues asi tomaras un resfriado dijo ella dulcemente antes de pararse pero depronto yoh se movio, atrapo su brazo y la jalo junto a el.-no, no te vallas-dijo con una dulce voz  
  
-anna aun estaba en estado de shock apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven shaman.-se sentia tan bien asi ,con el- lo miro pero el tenia los ojos cerrados, entonces comprendio que aun estaba dormido. -anna sintio un dolor en el pecho, habia logrado pensar que el si la queria pero ahora se habia dado cuenta de que eso era imposible.-suavemente se desprendio del los brazos del joven shaman mientras este aun se movia de inquieto...  
  
-bajo las escaleras en penumbras pero ya no queria leche, decidio salir a tomar aire y mirar las estrellas...las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos involuntariamente...se sentia tan sola...fracasada...debil....inutil e indefensa y odiaba sentirse asi. Abrazo sus rodillas con fuerza.hacia mucho frio afuera el viento estaba muy helado y ella solo estaba con yukata pero no le importaba, porque importarle si se habia dado cuenta de que el hombre al que amaba no la amaba de vuelta...finalmente habia logrado conciliar el sueño claro que no en el lugar que esperaba...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*en la habitacion de yoh~*~*~*~  
  
-"que extraño que me haya despertado...si yo tengo el sueño muy pesado jijiji" -valla no recuerdo haber cerrado la ventana-miro a su derecha y vio el liston rojo...anna  
  
-el joven cogio el liston y se dirigio a la habitacion de su adorada prometida ,se desconserto bastante al no encontrarla alli.se asusto,se preocupo...donde estaria su adorada annita...bajo y reviso la pension entera, todas las habitaciones..."no esta" salio al patio y quedo bastante impactado al verla aun abrazada a sus rodillas y dormida...  
  
corrio hacia ella, tenia miedo a que le hubiera pasado algo...al confirmar que solo estaba dormida sintio una gran tranquilidad en su interior...observo cada detalle de su prometida a la luz de la luna...estaba alli tan hermosa...tan fragil...sus cabellos dorados brillaban a la luz de la luna...su piel tan suave,pura blanca como la nieve...sus labios, sus hermosos labios que parecian llamarlo cada vez mas fuerte. Pero hubo un detalle que leimpacto..¿lagrimas? su anna habia estado llorando,pero ¿porque? Acaricio el rostro de su linda prometida...estaba helada,era cierto hacia mucho frio.  
  
-al sentir el contacto calido con su piel anna desperto...lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y encontrandose con los de su prometido MUY cerca. -yoh-susurro -vine a devolverte esto le dijo mostrandole una calida sonrisa y amarrando el liston alrededor del cuello de anna. -yoh yo... -shh no debes decir nada- dijo el joven acercandose cada vez mas al rostro de su prometida  
  
anna aun no creia lo que estaba pasando seria eso realidad? Sintio el contacto de amobos labios y el presionandola para que ella diera paso a ingresar su lengua en su boca.finalmente ella acepto llevando a cabo una dura batalla entre ambos.saboreandose,sintiendose, eran tan felices asi, tanto que no se querian separar jamas....pero llego el momento, lamentablemente exsitia el oxigeno y ellos lo necesitaban.  
  
-yoh....-dijo anna aun muy confundida...habia sido tan rapido, tan repentino... -te amo -mmm me gusta como suena dilo denuevo dijo anna abrazando a su shaman -ai shiteru -denuevo -ai shiteru...ahora te toca a ti muy tarde anna estaba profundamente dormida, el joven la tomo con delicadeza y la llevo a su habitacion, la tapo y le dio un dulce beso en la frente.  
  
-mmm eso tambien me gusta -olle estabas despierta tramposa dijo yoh divertido al ver a su prometida actuando tan ¿infantil? -denuevo-dijo la chica en protesta -esta bien pero tu tambien me debes algo-el joven la beso nuevamente ehora en la mejilla-ahora te toca  
  
-ai shiteru  
  
the end ******************************  
  
y vivieron "hapily ever after"  
  
uf eso si que fue muuuuuuuuucha azucar pero me quedo mejor de lo que esperaba jijiji bn eso es todo bye bn supongo k ahora si lo pueda subir llevo 3 semanas intentandolo bueno eso bye feliz san valentin 


End file.
